Bottlecap
by PIXX33
Summary: Oneshot meaningless nonsense. My lame attempt at humor.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors.

Author's notes: This is a one-shot piece I wrote last night because I was bored and was trying to do the same thing. I also lost my bottlecap so if anyone finds it let me know. Enjoy pure meaningless nonsense!

**Bottlecap**

FLICK

CLUNK

"Damn"….

FLICK

CLUNK

"Damn"….

Ryo walked into Mia's living room to find Kento staring up at the ceiling flicking a bottle cap at the ceiling fan. Sage was sitting in lotus positionby the window, eyes closed meditating.

"Kento what are you doing?" Ryo asked as he watched the warrior of Hardrock flick the bottle cap. It hit the bottom of the ceiling fan and Kento caught before it could hit the ground, cursing slightly.

"I'm trying to get the bottle cap on the ceiling fan." Kento answered simply flicking the bottle cap again, it hit the ceiling this time and Kento leaned to the side to catch it. He cursed and tried again.

FLICK

CLUNK

"Damn."

Ryo looked at him like he was crazy. "Ya know that's about the dumbest thing I've heard." He said, then he looked up at the ceiling fan, which was moving at its lowest setting,and back down at Kento. "Besides you're doing it allwrong."

"Hey!" Kento cried out in protest when Ryo took his bottle cap away. Ryo stood underneath the ceiling fan.

FLICK

CLUNK

"Aw nuts." Ryo said catching the bottle cap and trying again. The bottle cap hit one of the fan blades and went flying towards the door just as Cye was walking in.

"Cye catch it!" Kento yelled. Reflexes kicked in and Cye caught the small object before it could hit him in the face. He opened his hand and saw the bottle cap and looked back at Kento and Ryo.

"What are you two doing?"Cye asked giving them both an odd look.

"We're trying to get the bottle cap on the ceiling fan." Ryo explained swiping the bottle cap from his hand.

FLICK

CLUNK

"Nuts…"

"My turn." Kento said snatching the bottle cap in mid air.

FLICK

CLUNK

"Damn."

Cye gave Kento the same look Ryo gave him earlier. "Why?" He asked. Both boys shrugged as Kento flicked the bottle cap up at the ceiling fan. It hit a fan blade and Ryo and Kento dove for it.

"It's mine!" Ryo said elbowing Kento out of the way.

"No way I caught it!" Kento protested as the two fought over the bottle cap. Cye just stood in the doorway staring at the two as they rolled around on the floor. Rowen walked up behind him, he took one look at the scene before asking.

"What are they fighting about?" Rowen asked. Cye shook his head in disbelief.

"They're fighting over a bottle cap." Cye answered. Kento managed to get the bottle cap, he got up and stood underneath the ceiling fan.

FLICK

CLUNK

"Damn."

Rowen blinked as he watched. "Now what are they doing?"

"Trying to get the bottle cap on the ceiling fan." Cye said flatly as Ryo took a turn.

FLICK

CLUNK

"Nuts…"

Rowen watched them flick the bottle cap several times before shaking his head. "You guys are not going to get that bottle cap on the ceiling fan."

FLICK

CLUNK

"Damn"

"Oh yeah Rowen?" Ryo challenged as he flicked the bottle cap.

FLICK

CLUNK

"Nuts."

"Yeah Ryo." Rowen said before snatching the bottle cap. "For starters you're putting too much force into it. Gotta do it gently, otherwise it'll bounce off the fan blade."

FLICK

…the bottle cap missed the fan and dropped back down.

"Crap…wait let me try it again." Rowen said picking the bottle cap up.

FLICK

CLUNK

"Crap."

Cye continued to stare, thinking his friends had lost their minds. The bottle cap hit the fan blade again and landed at his feet. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Come on Cye, give it back." Kento whined.

"You guys are insane." Cye told them. He held the bottle cap then looked at the ceiling fan.

FLICK

CLUNK

"Hmmm…Rats."

"My turn." Kento said catching the bottle cap.

FLICK

CLUNK

"Damn"

"I got it." Ryo said diving over the sofa and catching the bottle cap. He jumped up and looked up at the ceiling.

FLICK

CLUNK

"Nuts."

Rowen picked it up this time waiting for the right moment as the fan blades moved in their eternal circular motion.

FLICK

CLUNK

"Crap."

FLICK

CLUNK

"Rats."

"Guys lunch is ready…" Mia paused as she saw four ronins taking turns flicking a bottle cap to the ceiling. "What's going on?" The four boys look over at her while the bottle cap fell to the ground.

"Uh we were trying to flick the bottle cap onto the ceiling fan." Ryo answered. Mia looked at them before frowning.

"I know you guys are bored, but could you please do something that doesn't involve vandalizing my ceiling fan? Not to mention you're probably interrupting Sage's meditation." Mia said sternly. The four boys look down guilty before apologizing.

"Hey where's the bottle cap?" Kento asked looking all over the floor for it.

"Forget it Kento, come on let's eat." Rowen said as he and the others headed into the kitchen. Kento didn't need to be told twice as he followed the others leaving Sage alone in the room.

A few seconds later Sage opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing no one, Sage reached up and pulled out his earphones. Loud music blared out of the earphones before he turned off his ipod. He got up and stretched a little and was about to head into the kitchen when he saw a bottle cap at his feet. He picked it up and looked at it before looking up at the ceiling fan.

FLICK

…

Sage smirked when the bottle cap landed on the ceiling fan blade. He pocketed his ipod so no one would see it before he joined the others in the kitchen.

THE END


End file.
